Research Area: Epidemiology, Post-marketing Survey Discipline: Allergy Summary of Work The third National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey, 1988-1994, (NHANES III) is a cross-sectional sample of the civilian, noninstitutionalized US population. The survey is currently being analyzed to estimate the prevalence of allergic respiratory diseases (asthma and allergic rhinitis) and prevalence of skin test reactivity to FDA licensed allergens in the US population. Relevance to Mission: Evaluation of diagnostic usefulness of FDA licensed allergens. Product Class: Allergens Category of Research: Safety and toxicity, Pharmacology